


Alone Together

by Papa



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just relaxed in each other's company, together and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

    It was a rather calm and surprisingly cool day. Nux, Slit, and Capable had all gathered together in what used to be the fighting pit, which had been torn apart and made into a sort of sanctuary where War Boys and Breeders alike could come and rest together. It was lit up with dim lamps of all sizes, dangling from the ceiling to make some sort of awkward chandelier. Nux had assisted in making such a contraption, glad he had such 'black fingers', as Slit put it.   
  
    The trio were all speaking together quietly, talking about their day and what they'd be doing tomorrow. Ever since Furiosa became the new Immortan, she had requested that everyone help in any way that they could. The Wives, who had renamed themselves the Sisters, were in charge of taking care of the people. The feeding stock, aqua cola production, and education practices. Max, who had decided to stay for the sake of the Sisters and Furiosa, had been assigned to be a body guard of sorts for the women. Unfortunately, since Furiosa had taken control, there had been many groups who refused to claim her as their Immortan. This led to many attempted assassinations and threats directed to her.   
  
    Nux and Slit, on the other hand, had been asked to watch after the War Boys and the Pups, along with Capable. They would need to be taught the new ways of the Citadel, shown how to do other things besides war and fighting. The men had asked their redheaded companion to teach the Pups instead, fearing the Boys might not take too kindly to her or worse. She hadn't minded, rather enjoying her time with the energetic children. Every now and then, they'd play a game which involved Capable having to dress like a War Boy. Thankfully, they let her keep her hair, but she had to be painted and changed. Nux didn't particularly enjoy finding Capable asleep with the Pups after their roughhousing, seeing her looking like one of his blood-lusting brethren turned his stomach. Slit thought it was hilarious, often teasing her on her smeared paints and frizzy hair when she awoke, earning him a few smacks.   
  
    At the moment, there was no smacking. No smacking, no laughing, no talking at all really... They had all had felt incredibly exhausted and the thoughts of actually doing anything but lying there was unappealing, so they had all fallen silent. Nux was currently playing with Capable's bright hair, having been freshly washed and brushed so it was extra fluffy, just the way he liked it. Slit had his head on her lap, eyes closed as he listened to his two favorite people merely existing. The redhead, who was pretty much squished in between the two of them, didn't mind all the attention, fixing Slit's scarf idly.  
  
    At first, Furiosa hadn't approved of Nux and Capable's relationship, fearing the War Boy would mistreat her. Of course he denied ever laying a harmful hand on his redheaded companion, the latter agreeing profusely. And then Slit had been added to the strange couple. It was then, seeing them all so close and happy and content, did Furiosa decide to just let them be and agreed to their odd relationship. The trio had thanked her joyously, scampering off to who knew where.   
  
    A soft draft blew through the overly large room, the colorful chandelier swaying slightly, the lamps and glass all clinking together. Slit grunted, eyes opening a bit as he looked up to the large thing. He then looked to the other two, who were staring at him expectantly. He couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle, their large eyes so bright and curious. He stretched, back popping nicely. Settling back on Capable's lap, he gave Nux a cheeky grin, making the other huff. Capable put a hand on either of their faces before they could start anything, silently warning them to be quiet as she leaned back further in the soft pillows that were scattered around. Nux sighed in defeat when she dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her torso, snuggling his head up against her neck. In return, the Redhead leaned her own head against his own, yawning softly. Upon seeing the two looking so tired, Slit immediately did his best to hug Capable's torso, well what he could since Nux was taking up most of the space. He buried his head into her stomach, inhaling deeply before slowly relaxing, drifting off into a blissful slumber.   
  
    Now that the two were asleep, Capable could only smile. They were often light sleepers, so even the tiniest of noises would wake them up. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the company of her War Boys. She reveled in the fact that they were all free. Free and together.


End file.
